


Morning Routine

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Infidelity, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Shikamaru's POV, Smut, shikasaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Shikamaru tried to adjust to his new lifestyle as a stay at home dad but it quickly grew dull and tiresome. Now he spent his mornings smoking on his porch and watching people jog.Well, he only had eyes on one jogger anyway.Or,In which Shikamaru wondered how he was supposed to contain himself against Haruno Sakura's charms when she seemed to be the only colour in his dull life lately.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 53
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacxican1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacxican1/gifts).



> Special thanks to blacxican1 for her support 😊 I hope you like it, it certainly was fun to write!
> 
> Beta'd by sleepfox who is awesome and wonderful ❤️
> 
> Enjoy the smut ahead!

“Anata, I’m off to work now, don’t forget to pick Shikadai up from school!” 

The door shut with a bang as his wife rushed to avoid the morning traffic. This was his typical morning; he’d wake to Temari berating his son for sleeping through his alarm, fail to go back to sleep as their argument carried on over breakfast and finally give up entirely and leave his bed just in time to be reminded again to pick up his son from school. 

He glanced dispassionately at his messy kitchen, noting the full sink and leftover breakfast. He’d have to clean that up later though he hadn’t a shred of energy to spare yet. Going back to sleep seemed impossible now despite how tired he felt. 

Shikamaru scrubbed at his face and fished a packet of cigarettes from his secret stash, deciding he earned one. Stepping outside into the crisp air, he leaned against his porch and drew in a deep drag, releasing it over a satisfied exhale.

His joy in life seemed to have dwindled to the puff of clouds leaving his lips. It was sad, he mused, that this was the only form of pleasure he had lately. His wife was a busy woman and their sex life was void of any excitement; usually limited to quick fumbles when Temari managed to make it back home before Shikadai. 

Shikamaru tried to adjust to his new lifestyle as a stay at home dad but it quickly grew dull and tiresome. Now he spent his mornings smoking on his porch and watching people jog.

Well, he only had eyes on one jogger anyway.

She was new in the neighbourhood he’d learned from Temari over dinner a few nights ago. His wife gossiped idly about how she broke up with her boyfriend and moved out of his apartment soon after—apparently she’d gathered all of this in the quick conversation they’d had when Haruno stopped by to introduce herself.

None of that mattered to Shikamaru, he was more interested in the shape of her long milky legs as she ran and the bounce of the rounded fullness of her ass. Pink haired, fit and with alabaster skin, his eyes gravitated towards her helplessly. Shikamaru couldn’t resist ogling her each time she passed by his house, which happened multiple times over the course of her run. 

Today she was clad in a pair of red spandex shorts and a white tank top that dipped enticingly low. Her hair was hooked high in a ponytail, displaying the glistening column of her neck and collarbones that looked like they were delicately sculpted by the gods themselves. The way her tits fought admirably to escape their confines was hypnotizing to Shikamaru.

Haruno’s jog slowed around the street bend in front of his porch as she caught her breath. She bent, hands on her knees, and panted, sending Shikamaru's imagination straight to the gutter.

For a moment he indulged in a brief fantasy. He imagined bending her over on his porch, peeling those little shorts off, sampling the taste of her …

Haruno straightened, adjusting her shirt from where it slipped to reveal the top of her bra. Shikamaru’s eyes shut for a moment to savour the generous eyeful he received of her firm tits contained in hot red lingerie. 

When he opened them again she was already sprinting away, offering another titillating view of her firm rear and those legs that seemed to go on forever. 

Shikamaru ashed his cigarette and returned inside. It only took a moment to make up his mind—it wasn’t a hard decision. He was alone, frustrated and with fresh material to work with.

He wound up lying in his bed, closing his eyes to recall every detail of her body that he could remember. The fantasy from earlier returned—Haruno bent over his porch, panting, her full ass on display. Shikamaru would take his time to feel her under his fingertips, running his fingers over her heated core, spreading her cheeks to watch her drip down her thighs. He’d tease her clit and her thighs would tremble and Shikamaru would bend to bury his face in her sweet little pussy.

His erection gave an excited twitch and Shikamaru idly stroked himself as the fantasy rapidly unfolded. He imagined her gushing hotly on his tongue, whimpering for more, pushing her hips back eagerly. Shikamaru would take his time working her up until she sobbed, and just when she was about to reach her peak he’d slip two long fingers into her heat and give her something to grip on. 

Pleasure coursed through him, fuelled by the depraved fantasy of her spread open to his hungry eyes, uncaring who might see them. 

He wondered if she was a screamer, if she would cry his name when he finally pushed his cock inside her. He wondered if she would fuck back, if she would work for it the way she put so much effort into her jogs every morning. He imagined cupping her chest, tweaking her nipples, biting her silky skin. 

His hand moved faster, his breath growing shallower as he drew closer to release. 

He would fuck her hard and slow at first, each pound precise and calculated to hit the end of her. And then faster when she’d begin to moan for more, filling her up with long, deep thrusts until she shook. Until she finally orgasmed on his cock.

Shikamaru’s balls drew tight and he groaned as he spilled over his fist. It was long and glorious and the after tingles lasted for a while. He deflated, spent, and wondered about Haruno and how he was supposed to contain himself against her charms when she seemed to be the only colour in his dull life lately. 

* * *

When he saw Haruno again the next morning, her top had shrunk to a sports bra, baring the taut expanse of her belly. Spandex shorts hugged her figure like a second skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Shikamaru liked to imagine anyway. 

She had an ass like a dancer and her muscled thighs looked smooth and firm. It was a mouthwatering sight as it was, and Shikamaru bet she looked divine naked. 

As with the day before, her pace slowed around the corner of his house, except this time she looked to him and smiled. “Good morning,” she called, sounding a little breathless.

“Morning,” he called back after blowing a puff of smoke, pleased that she’d noticed him. “Are you always this energetic in the morning?”

“I don’t know, I’m a little out of shape,” she laughed lightly. Her silvery voice rang delightfully in his ears.

“Sweetheart, nothing about you is out of shape,” he chuckled disbelievingly, catching himself just at the edge of flirtation. Damned if he could help himself when she looked at him like that. 

Her cheeks coloured faintly, and she shifted her weight onto one leg, pronouncing the curve of her hips. Her eyes were alight with something secret. “Thanks... I’m Sakura by the way. I recently moved just down the street.”

“Shikamaru.” He stuck his cigarette between his teeth and offered her his hand over the railing. Sakura took three quick strides bringing them closer and shook it. “Nice to meet you.” 

Her hands were slightly calloused, but warm and long-fingered. 

“Nice to meet you too,” she said demurely, but her lips curled in a small smirk. “I noticed you have a morning routine of your own.”

Her eyes landed on the cigarette perched between his lips for a moment before her gaze slid back to his. Her palm remained pressed against his own. 

“Not as healthy as yours I’m afraid,” he returned her smirk and ashed his cigarette with his free hand.

“Indulging in bad things from time to time is often worth it,” she remarked playfully, holding onto his hand for a few seconds longer before letting go.

Shikamaru had the impression that she liked him, if the way her eyes scanned him from head to toe was anything to go by. “If so, perhaps you should indulge more,” he purred suggestively before he could catch himself again.

“Perhaps,” she agreed softly. What she made of his innuendo wasn’t immediately clear. 

They stared at each other, Shikamaru now sure that the tension he felt was not one-sided but unsure of what to do with that little piece of information. 

“I’ll see you around, Shikamaru,” she eventually announced, smiling as she backed away from him. 

“See ya,” he called after her and his eyes tracked her movements until she was back on the pavement and followed her as she jogged away.

What an interesting lady, Haruno Sakura was. He wondered what bad things she wished to indulge in, other than flirting with a married man.

* * *

After their impromptu introduction, Sakura greeted him every morning with the same level of enthusiasm, and stopped by for a small chat.

By the end of the week Shikamaru had made the pleasant acquaintance of five different pairs of her increasingly snug shorts. His favourite by far was the red spandex, but he thought the small white shorts that alluded to the red underwear beneath were a close second. 

Sakura smiled with teeth, and bantered shamelessly. When she chewed suggestively on her lip, Shikamaru was always tempted to lean closer and bite it. But she never lingered for long. Perhaps she was wary of what the neighbours might say if they saw her by his house every day.

Shikamaru anticipated their morning encounters eagerly. They were the highlights of his day. The way she said his name, the enticing necklines of her shirts and the occasional peeks they’d offer him of her firm tits fuelled him through the tedious everyday house chores. 

On one of their talks he discovered she was a chemist with odd work hours and since then had trouble not picturing her naked save for a white coat and a skimpy pair of panties.

His fantasies were beginning to get out of control he'd realised when he began envisioning her every time he jerked off. But she wasn’t helping his case. Shikamaru doubted that the way her voice lilted teasingly when she flirted with him was innocent. She knew what she was doing. She knew he desired her, she had to have seen it somewhere in his eyes.

Every morning she stopped by his house and every morning he nearly salivated over the sight of her dolled up in something tight and short. 

Each show—and they had to be, the way she made sure that by the end of her run he had had a view of every angle of her, it couldn’t be anything else—plunged his brain straight to the gutter always, made his cock tighten.

Until today. 

“Ow, shit!” 

Shikamaru jerked from his half sloped position against the railing. Sakura came to full view seconds later—she was cradling her scraped elbow as it bled freely. 

“Oh damn,” he said, racing to her side to take a look. “What happened? Did you fall?”

“Somebody left a stick in the grass, I tripped and scraped my elbow on a tree,” Sakura hissed a little as she pinched the cut between her fingers trying to stifle the bleeding. “I should probably go clean this before it gets infected.”

“Come in, I’ll do it,” Shikamaru offered before he could think better of it. “I got a first aid kit. You don’t need to go all the way back to your house.”

Sakura’s green eyes studied him for a moment. And then, discreetly, she cast her gaze around the empty street. “If it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle… okay. Thanks.”

His heart gave an excited leap.

Shikamaru quickly led her through the front door, kicking it shut behind him, and straight to the kitchen where they kept their first aid kit. Thankfully, it wasn’t in a horrible state today, so he didn’t feel particularly embarrassed as he hurriedly cleared the counter and gestured for her to sit on one of the tufted chairs. 

In under a minute he had the kit spread out on the table and was proud of himself at how quickly he managed to dap some cotton with disinfectant. 

“Do you… want to do this?” He wondered too late as he dabbed gently at her cut. Her breath caught softly at the sting but otherwise she made no sounds of distress.

Their faces had never been closer, he couldn’t help but notice when her gaze suddenly trained on his face. He noted the blue hue in her green eyes, the faint freckles on her cheeks. Her lips looked so pliable and kissable.

“No,” she finally said over a soft exhale. “It’s okay… you can do it.”

His eyes fell back to her wound. Her skin was hot under his fingertips and the back of her arm was smooth and hairless. He held it steadily as he finished cleaning her cut. “Would you like me to bandage it?” he murmured, looking into her luminous eyes. 

He didn’t immediately relinquish his hold on her when she slowly shook her head. “It’s okay… I don’t want to inconvenience you.” 

Shikamaru chuckled, throwing a look at his more or less clean kitchen. “I have nothing better to do. Well, I have to cook later but that’s about it.”

“You cook?” She smiled, pink lips stretching invitingly.

“Unfortunately,” he told her, earning a laugh.

“That’s… that’s actually really sexy,” she said, her lashes dipping lower over mischievous green. “What else can you do?”

Shikamaru swallowed as he considered how he could answer her. She’d never been this bold before. “That depends on how much you’re willing to know.”

There it was again, the edge of something challenging in her gaze, a curiosity she was willing to sate. “What if I’m willing … to know everything?” The murmur or her voice sunk under his skin, hot and exciting.

To hell with caution, Shikamaru thought, his free hand reaching to tilt her chin. “May I show you, Sakura?” he teased, already leaning closer.

“Mhm…” Sakura’s neck craned as she accepted his kiss. Their lips touched, hers soft and lush, his hot and desirous. 

Thrill raced through Shikamaru to taste her on his tongue, to feel her press closer to him. He took his time sampling her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth when it parted in invitation. 

He bit her lightly, stroking her jawline as their kiss grew heated and her free hand rose to press firm fingers into his muscled shoulder.

She huffed softly when he sucked her tongue into his mouth and let her go with a final nibble to her lower lip and a gentle peck.

Lidded eyes regarded him heatedly in the wake of their kiss. Sakura licked dewy lips slowly, her grip on him tightening minutely. “What else… can you do?” She bit her lip, her eyes rising to meet his.

The desire in her gaze was unmistakable. She wanted him too, Shikamaru realised with a hot jolt that went straight to his groin. He held her gaze as the hand he had on her chin slipped lower to cradle the side of her jaw and he leaned closer to press heated lips to her pulsepoint.

She shivered against him, the hand on his shoulder slipping in his hair and tugging. He sucked on her skin, tasting her essence and the thin coat of perspiration on her body. He wanted her with renewed craving when she shuddered as his teeth scraped over her skin and she let out a soft moan. 

He peppered kisses along the column of her throat, wet and open-mouthed and sought her parted lips again. This time she draped herself against him, her arms winding around his neck and holding him closer.

Shikamaru rose to his feet, taking her with him. Sakura used it as a chance to press their bodies together, her firm chest rubbing against his. It was exquisite to finally feel her curves. He backed her against the edge of the table and easily hefted her on the tabletop. “What do _you_ want me to do?” he said huskily when her legs parted and hooked around his waist, capturing him between her thighs.

Sakura’s hands roamed his torso, touching every available inch of him. Her head tipped back and she chased his lips wantonly. “I want you to touch me…” 

That was all the invitation Shikamaru needed. He kissed her hungrily as his hands sought the rounded firmness of her tits, brushing over her clothed nipples. But he wanted to feel her skin under his fingertips, to know the shape and taste of her.

He hooked his fingers under the straps of her tank top and bra, tugging them down her shoulders. When he pulled at the material of her shirt, it slipped easily to pool around her waist, exposing the lingerie beneath.

Shikamaru drew back to drink the sight of her clad in sheer black, her nipples straining through the material. “Do you always wear lingerie when you exercise?” he growled, dipping his face to kiss the skin around her bra and kneaded at her flesh. 

“Just recently,” she gasped when he placed his mouth on her, over the thin material, and held his head closer. 

Shikamaru only leaned away long enough to peel away the garment altogether, and then she was gloriously topless and even sexier than he had anticipated.

Her perky tits were perfectly rounded and smooth, her nipples pink and erect in the cool air. Shikamaru caught the pebbled rosy nub in his mouth and tugged gently with his teeth.

She arched, moaning again and squirmed against the rapid glide of his tongue. “So sensitive,” he rasped, half hard in the confines of his trousers. She was so wonderfully responsive, panting quietly with her growing desire as he used his lips and tongue and teeth to rile her up. 

“Shikamaru,” she whimpered when he pinched her other nipple between his fingers. “Uhn!”

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he groaned, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until her restless squirming had her hot core pressed over his erection. 

He pressed back against her, rubbing them together. 

“Please,” she gasped when a firm roll of his hips nearly had her eyes rolling back.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, covering her mouth with his in another heated kiss. She ground back against him shamelessly; the blatant display of her arousal left him burning, so unlike the reserved way Temari took her pleasure from him. 

“I want you,” she panted, her hands slipping under his shirt to drag over his skin and then down to cup him through his pants. She palmed him boldly, stroking the fire in his loins. 

Shikamaru bit her lips with a hiss. “You want my cock, don’t you?” He growled into her mouth, turned on by her brazenness. 

“Yess,” Sakura’s hands fumbled to undo his buttons. But Shikamaru was only interested in getting her out of her clothes.

He pushed her back on the table and she sprawled down agreeably. Shikamaru was quick to tug down her shorts and toss them aside. Her panties wrapped her like a dream, and what he found beneath the sheer material nearly made him drool.

She was slick and clean shaven save for the little trimmed patch of pink at the crown of her mound. Her legs parted shamelessly for him, displaying the delicate pink space between her folds in a way Temari never did, not even after a decade of marriage. 

It was all Shikamaru could manage not to dive in face first. He brushed his fingers over her clit, relishing her hitching breaths before he stooped low to pin his mouth over her. 

She gasped, cradling his head against her as Shikamaru sucked her nub between his lips. “Ooh, fuck, that feels so good.” Sakura’s hips strained to press into his mouth.

She tasted so sweet, Shikamaru discovered when his tongue dipped inside her dripping hole. She sounded even sweeter as he got to work, pressing the slick muscle inside her until she keened, before going back to working on her clit.

Her thighs shook under his ministrations, twitching and squeezing around his head as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She was gasping now, her fingers twisted in his hair and her hips moving erratically as she ground her pussy over his tongue. 

She was like a wet dream, something straight out of Shikamaru’s fantasies. When she came, he drank every last drop like a parched man, drunk on the heady scent and taste of her arousal on his tongue.

He drew back with a glistening chin to wipe his mouth and grin down at her hazy expression. “I guess we can establish you liked that?” he teased, massaging the skin of her minutely trembling thighs. 

Sakura laughed breathily, and used her elbow to prop herself up and pull him into a kiss by the collar of his shirt. “I want this off,” she said silkily.

Shikamaru wasn’t going to deny her. He yanked his shirt off and tossed it carelessly. The way her eyes drank him in hungrily set his blood boiling. It has been so long since someone looked at him like that, like they wished to devour him.

Her hand pressed over his abs, running her fingers appreciatively across them and slipped lower to his half open zipper. She bit her lip, gazing up at him as her hand slipped down the front of his briefs and gripped the hot flesh of his cock. 

Shikamaru let her, indulging her curious touch as it explored the girth and size of him. Her breath had grown labrous again and Shikamaru was reaching the limit of his self-control. 

His fingers curled around hers, helped her stroke him the way he liked. “What do you want?” he wondered slyly as she quickly caught up on the rhythm he prefered.

Sakura’s green eyes were so dark and wanting. Her thumb brushed the tip, massaging his cockhead until his hips bucked. “You know what I want,” she rasped, reaching down to rub herself with her free hand.

Shikamaru nearly came at the sight of her. 

“I want you to say it,” he rumbled, gripping her calves in his hands and pushing them back to lie across his chest. It brought him closer to her. 

“I want you inside me,” she breathed, wiggling closer to him. “Now. No condom.”

Thrill raced down his spine like electricity. “No condom?” he echoed, replacing the hand swirling on her clit with his own.

She pressed impatiently against his touch. “I’m on birth control,” she said and placed a coaxing hand on his hip. “Come on, give it to me. I want you to come inside me.”

Her shoes were _still_ on. Somehow Shikamaru found that sexier. He held her legs against his chest and slowly pressed into her liquid heat. Sakura’s mouth fell open and her fingers curled around the edge of the table. “Fuckkk,” she heaved, her walls trembling uncontrollably around him until he grunted and settled fully inside her.

He bit the skin below her knee as he gave her a moment to adjust, his thumb pressing down on her sensitive nub. “Fuck, baby girl,” he groaned when she squeezed down hard on him. “You’re so tight.”

She was, she fit him like a glove. Everything about her was taut and slick and wonderful. He hugged her knees together and thrust into her, relishing the feeling of her dripping around him, her unabashed moans, her gasping pleas to fill her up, to fuck her harder, to come inside her. 

He couldn’t help comparing her to Temari who’d never been one for filthy talk, who’d never have let him take her on the kitchen table like this.

Sakura egged him on with her stuttering moans, with the way she squeezed her tits and tried to swirl her hips against his. 

Shikamaru wanted her bent over the table. 

He slipped out of her with reluctance, letting go of her thighs. “Turn around,” he commanded, helping her off the table.

She immediately complied, eager to have him inside her again. He pressed a palm between her shoulder blades, pushing her front down on the table.

Her ass was perfect, he couldn’t help but give it a smack just to watch the way it bounced under his palm. Sakura gasped, pressing back against his touch. “Oh, you like that,” he murmured darkly, pleased, and gave the other cheek a similar smack before slipping back between her dripping folds.

He gripped her hips tightly and rammed into her. It sent Sakura into a frenzy as she struggled to grab onto something within her reach. When she found nothing she reached behind her to grab her own flesh, parting her cheeks for him.

Shikamaru was a goner. “You’re such a perfect little slut,” he growled, slamming harder into her, over and over. “Fucking a married man. Do you get off on this?”

Sakura’s moans pitched higher and higher, and her hips moved back against him with renewed vigor. “Yesss, fuck me harder, unh!”

His fingers sunk in her hair and pulled hard, forcing her to support her weight on her elbows as he thrust roughly into her quaking insides. “Are you going to come for me, Sa-ku-ra?”

She cried out, her pussy pulsing around him and shook all over as her orgasm swept through her. “Fu-ck!” She arched with a broken gasp and gushed hotly around his cock.

The merciless squeezing of her walls ripped his orgasm out of him and her eager body drank every last drop. Shikamaru grunted into her, filling her with his cum until he was sated.

They came to a gradual stop, both of them panting. 

He slowly slipped out of her and crouched to part her lips with his thumbs to watch the way their mixed orgasms dripped out of her core. They left slick trails down her thighs creating one of the most erotic visions Shikamaru had ever seen.

He couldn’t help gathering the sticky residue on his fingertips and pushing it back inside her just to hear her moan some more. 

Shikamaru rose with a final smack to her perfect rear and spun her around to kiss her mouth. The way she melted into him was a clear sign that she enjoyed what he’d done to her. He trailed his lips down her body as he sunk to his knees and retrieved her panties off the kitchen tiles. Shikamaru helped her dress, his mouth dragged over her smooth skin, up across her torso, until he reached the soft flesh of her earlobe.

He gave it a playful bite as he pulled her panties snuggly around her and squeezed her ass. “It must feel so hot,” he whispered roughly, “walking home with my cum dripping out of you.”

Sakura whimpered, clutching onto him. 

“Did you like that?” He nipped her lips, taking his time to feel her up. 

Goosebumps broke under his touch as she ground against him. “Yess… a lot.”

He smiled seductively as he leaned in to impart one final secret. “Well … now you know where to find me, Haruno.”

  
  


And find him she did, for her new morning routine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine carries over into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you blacxican1 for ‘requesting’ a second part! 
> 
> And many big thanks to kendochick-moor for being the biggest sweetheart and beta-ing this for me 💕

“Do you have your keys?”

“Yes.”

“Good. And when did the plumber say he was coming?”

“On Wednesday.”

“And you know where Shikadai’s meds are, right?”

“ _Yes,_ I _am_ his father.” 

Temari huffed softly as she gathered her sunglasses, keys, and phone and stopped to grab her luggage from the landing at the foot of the staircase. “I’ll be back next Sunday—call me if it’s urgent. At a reasonable hour! The time difference is gonna be problematic…” she trailed off, mumbling to herself. “Don’t forget to wake Shikadai up multiple times, you know how he is. And don’t let him miss school no matter what.”

By the end of her spiel, Shikamaru had crossed over the livingroom to her side. He placed large, reassuring palms on her shoulders and squeezed. 

“Okay, Temari? Breathe. Shikadai is ten. He's not a baby. And neither am I for the record.”

She sighed, scrubbing her face. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, sounding embarrassed. “I’m nervous. This is our biggest project yet … if we secure this deal I was promised a raise.” 

“You’ve got this,” Shikamaru offered encouragingly. If there was one thing Temari was good at, it was getting what she wanted. “We’ll celebrate when you come back, you’ll definitely get it.”

She sighed again, but some of her gloom lifted and she returned Shikamaru’s smile with one of her own. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Alright, now get outta here. I have chores to do, woman,” he chided gently, causing Temari to shake her head and laugh. 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then to his lips. “Don’t miss me too much,” she told him, patting the cheek she smudged with her lipstick.

Temari grabbed her bag and finally took her leave. 

“Dad?” Shikadai said cautiously, peeking over the balustrade. “Is she gone?”

“Yep,” Shikamaru said, watching his son come jogging down the stairs. “Uh-oh, I know that look. What do you want?”

Shikadai nearly pouted. “Can we _pleaseeeee_ get a dog now?” 

“Sorry son, not even I can help you with _that_.” Shikamaru chuckled at his son’s distraught expression and ruffled his hair. “How about some ice cream instead?”

His expression lightened. “Yes! But I still want a dog.”

“We can discuss that with your mother when she returns,” Shikamaru promised and went to get the aforementioned ice cream.

Temari hated animals, much to the chagrin of Shikadai who constantly complained that all his friends owned pets.

Outside, a chorus of barks rose, prompting Shikadai to race to the window and nearly press his face against the glass as he peered through. “Look, Dad! It’s the pretty pink haired lady! She has a _dog_.” 

Shikamaru paused. There was only one pretty pink haired lady in the immediate vicinity. 

He found himself resisting the impulse to leap, much like his son had, and press his face to the glass to see what glorious little outfit Sakura was wearing on today’s morning jog. 

She did not disappoint.

Body tight pale pink leggings hugged her figure like a second skin, accentuating the curve of her ass and the swell of her hips, paired with a fit sports bra that squeezed her tits together and pushed them up to offer a tantalizing peek. 

“Can we say hi please?” Shikadai pleaded innocently, pulling Shikamaru’s brain from the gutter. 

“Yes,” he said though he wasn’t sure if it was for Shikadai’s benefit or his own. He needed to see her up close—heck, he needed to _touch_ her, to feel the firm muscles of her thighs in his hands again. “Let’s go.” 

They filtered out of the house, Shikadai racing to the dog’s side without a moment’s delay. “Hi!” He enthused, taking Sakura by surprise.

“Hi,” she responded, pulling her dog to a stop. Upon noticing Shikamaru behind him, she smiled. “Would you like to pet Katsu?”

“Yes!” Shikadai was nearly jumping in his spot. “Yes please!”

Sakura chuckled as Shikadai almost bounced on the dog, ruffling her pretty white fur. “It’s so soft,” he marvelled, using both hands to pet her.

“Hey you,” Sakura said to Shikamaru with a secret smile forming on her pretty lips. The last time they’d seen each other, Sakura’s mouth had been too occupied to form words. “Looking good.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” he smirked, glad that Shikadai was too preoccupied playing with Katsu. They chased each other in circles, Shikadai shrieking with laughter and Katsu yapping and jouncing excitedly. “Cute dog by the way.”

“I love her to death,” Sakura smiled endearingly and glanced at her over-enthusiastic pet. “She loves to play.”

“Not very different from her owner, then,” he teased and enjoyed the way her cheeks coloured. 

“I suppose that’s true.” She glanced back at Shikamaru’s house unsurely. 

“She’s away on a business trip,” Shikamaru revealed without prompting. This gained Sakura’s immediate attention. She didn’t say anything per se, but her expression clouded over with her desirous thoughts.

Shikamaru could tell she missed him—he’d missed her too. It seemed like too good an opportunity to let slip. “Would you like to come over for dinner?”

His eyes were captured by her mouth as she chewed her lip between her teeth. She gnawed it unsurely for a moment. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Hey Shikadai?” Shikamaru called to his son who was in the process of tossing a twig and cajoling Katsu to fetch. 

“Yeah?” Shikadai responded distractedly. “Go, Katsu, go!”

“Would you like for Katsu to visit us tonight?” He wondered mischievously, watching as surprise overtook Sakura’s features.

“Yesss!” He hollered and jumped in the air.

“Well, that covers it,” he turned his sly look on Sakura. “What do you say?”

“I say see you at eight,” she affected a mischievous grin of her own, and discreetly smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt. “Would you like me to bring anything with me?”

“That tight ass is more than enough,” he murmured lewdly, drinking in the sight of her lush lips as they pulled up in a smile. 

“I see,” she purred, her eyes lowering demurely. “Anything else?”

The need to lean closer and kiss her was staggering. Shikamaru reigned in his desires forcibly. “Yes. You better not be wearing any panties.” 

She chuckled, no doubt remembering their last tryst when he’d ripped them off in his haste to get inside her. “Yessir,” she teased, unknowingly kindling a fire in his loins. “No panties for me ...”

He licked his lips, wondering if it’d be reckless inviting her in now … “Dai,” he called again, though his son barely spared him a speck of attention, throwing a distracted ‘yes, Dad!’ over his shoulder. “Haruno-san will wait inside until you finish playing.”

Shikadai cheered again, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Katsu licked a wet strip up his face. “Aw, gross Katsu-chan! But you’re so _cute.”_

Sakura’s eyes were blown wide with shock when Shikamaru turned back to face her and smirked. “Come in for a bit?”

“You _are_ reckless,” she determined, recovering from her surprise, and glanced fleetingly at his son. Finally, she nodded. “I like that.”

He shook his head with a grin as she followed him inside. The moment the door shut, she laughed. “I can’t believe this.”

“Can’t you?” Shikamaru slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned his shoulder against the wall, watching her attentively. “I’m only a man—a man who’s very interested in your choice of lingerie for today…”

“ _Ah_ ,” Sakura said knowingly, face flushing with pleasure. She leaned her back on the entrance and toyed with the waist of her pants as she bit her lip. “Would you like to see?”

“Hell yeah I would.” Shikamaru’s eyes fell to her hands, entranced. Sakura shimmied them down her thighs, lower and lower, until the pale blue, sheer panties barely concealing her made an appearance. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, unabashedly taking in the sight of her with her pants hanging down her thighs, baring her taut skin to him. “Turn around, show me that tight ass.”

Sakura’s smile turned salacious as she slowly complied, giving him her back and the elegant curve of her rear. Shikamaru couldn’t help himself as she leaned on the door and offered herself to his hungry gaze.

She was a dream, bold and unreserved, fitting every inch of pale skin like she was made to be put on display. He uncrossed his arms, stepping up behind her and cradling her hips in his hands. “Hmm… so gorgeous.” He kissed the back of her shoulder before he sunk to his knees.

His lips left slick kisses down her lower back, over each cheek, down her thighs. She parted them, chasing the heat of his mouth until it pressed over her core, and groaned appreciatively. 

“Were you hoping I’d see you?” He said huskily, using his index to pull her panties aside. “Fuck, you’re exquisite.”

He flattened his tongue over her clit, making her breath hitch. “Shika…” she whined, pressing back against him. “Mhmmm, shit that feels so nice.”

“Good,” his thumb replaced his tongue. “I want you ready for tonight.”

“What’re we doing tonight?” She gasped again, rocking back against his thumb. “Fuck… Shika please … I need your fingers.”

He eagerly obliged, pressing a lean digit inside her tight heat. Sakura hummed appreciatively, her ass undulating as she rode his hand. 

“Tonight I’m going to ruin you.” He promised darkly, pressing another finger inside her. Sakura moaned, hips moving with rising fervour. “Such a good girl … fuck yourself on my fingers just like that...”

He gave one firm buttock a playful smack, enjoying the way it bounced. Sakura’s hips were gaining speed, her stuttering breaths rising and her walls pulsing around him. His lips found her skin again, his teeth scraping pleasantly over her as he pistoned his fingers deeper.

“I’m so close,” she panted, her thighs trembling and croaked a plea when he curled his fingers and scissored them inside her. 

And then he stopped, leaving her shaking with unfulfilled need. “Shika—!” She protested, as he left a slow, dirty kiss over her nether lips. She moaned sweetly as his tongue left one last, hot glide up the seams of her pussy and rose to bracket her against the door. “Why’d you stop?!”

Shikamaru swept the curtain of her hair aside, lavishing the back of her shoulder with smouldering kisses. “I told you,” he purred, “I’m getting you ready for tonight.”

Sakura tried to wiggle back against him, and her hand slipped between her thighs, rebellious and desperate. “But I—!” She gasped as he pried her hand off and pinned both her wrists to the door. 

“Patience,” he growled, rolling his growing erection against her ass. “You’ll come when I tell you to, how I want you to... are we clear?”

He gave her ass one last smack before he helped her pull her tights back on. She swayed a little as she turned to face him, her cheeks flushed with want and her eyes half-lidded with hunger. “You’re such a tease,” she pouted, her fingers curling in his shirt and bringing him closer to her lips. “I’m so wound up already…”

Their mouths meshed, hers full of wanton, unsated need. She began pushing him back. They stumbled; Shikamaru hit the sidewall, and pulled her flush against him as she fumbled with his buttons, panting. “I need your cock in my mouth.” She moaned. Their lips met again—

“Dad!” Shikadai’s cry just from behind the door jolted them apart. 

Shikamaru had half a mind to button up before his son dashed in, beaming like the sun. “She fetched!”

“Oh,” he responded breathlessly, glancing at his disheveled partner who was discreetly trying to temper her mussed up hair. “That’s awesome.”

“Good job!” The rosette enthused. Shikadai whirled on Sakura and beamed wider as he thanked her. “I’m afraid it’s time for me to go now though, but we’ll be back tonight, alright?”

Shikadai cheered again and went to hug Katsu.

Sakura gave him a loaded smirk as she passed by him, her palm brushing his crotch in farewell. “See you tonight…”

He couldn’t resist smacking her rear on her way out, even when the sudden noise made Shikadai glance back curiously. “Later, then.”

As she left, Shikamaru watched the hypnotizing sway of her hips while Shikadai was too busy waving goodbye to a yapping Katsu. He had much to look forward to—but first, chores.

“Come on Dai, grab the mob. We have a lot to do before tonight.”

“Aw c’mon, Dad!”

* * *

Eight o’clock couldn’t arrive soon enough. Dinner was ready, Shikadai was nearly hyperventilating with his excitement but quickly tiring as his bedtime approached, and Shikamaru was antsy to finally have Sakura in his arms—no interruptions this time.

The doorbell ding made Shikadai jump and race for the door without a second thought. Seconds later, he was exclaiming loudly: “Katsu! Hi Haruno-sensei, come in, we made tempura!”

It was good his son was in too much of a flurry to notice Shikamaru because he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sakura. Her hair spilled in waves over her shoulders, her body clad in a summer dress. He was more than aware that she was sexy, but now it was the sheer beauty of her alabaster skin and wavy pink hair that stunned him.

And then, like a treacherous whisper, came a reminder of his request to her that morning. She was dolled up and looking sweet—blushing so prettily when beneath that pretty navy dress a naughty secret only they knew about lay waiting.

Shikamaru found himself caught up in the fantasy of slipping his fingers through her soft looking hair and covering her mouth with his, while the other slowly slipped lower and lower to—

“Hi,” Sakura said, derailing his desirous thoughts. Shikamaru fought valiantly to get a grip on himself. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming … You look good enough to eat,” he murmured lowly, unable to restrain himself from at least voicing his thoughts. He longed to fall to his knees before her, to push up the hem of her dress and bury his face between her thighs until she keened and cried and reached her end on his tongue.

Her smile, deceptively shy, didn’t belie the wickedness of her thoughts. He had left her teetering on the cliff of desire all day, and here she was, made up but ready and knowing he was going to _ruin_ her.

Shikadai had wandered off to the living room with Katsu, the latter’s loud barks acting as an alert to their whereabouts. Meanwhile, Sakura followed him to the kitchen, a box cradled in her hands.

“I brought cake,” she said, placing it on the counter. 

Shikamaru couldn’t care less for the cake when she stood but a few tantalizing paces away looking like a snack. By god, nothing was going to stop him from sampling the delicate jut of her lower lip. 

He grasped her hip, making his intentions clear and only had the time to spy the secret smiling slant of her mouth before their lips were meshing together, his hands smoothing down the curve of her spine. Her arms circled around him, trapping him against her body where he could feel every inch of warm, sweet smelling skin. 

“Did you do as I told you?” He husked, his blood simmering as her taste coated his tongue. 

“Mhmm, yes,” she melded their chests together, straining up to deepen their kiss, rubbing their bodies together. “See for yourself.”

Her fingers ghosted across his knuckles and guided his hand beneath her dress to the hot, uncovered space between her thighs. His fingers brushed bare, slick skin and he felt himself growl lowly, his teeth marking her lips.

The simmering heat of his blood was at risk of boiling over.

Footsteps—rapid and clumsy—had Shikamaru ripping himself away from her for the second time that day. As much as he loathed to do it, it proved to be the right move for Shikadai came stumbling into the kitchen with Katsu at his heels. “Come on, Dad, I set the table!”

Shikamaru took a slow breath, rankled to his core. He could still feel Sakura’s dampness on his fingertips. He was going to go crazy.

He decided he might as well get dinner over with so he could finally have her.

“In a minute, Shikadai,” he said, sure that his son could sense how ruffled he felt for Shikadai quietly retreated to the dining room.

Sakura cracked an unsure smile. “That was a close call.”

“It was,” he agreed. “We got lucky.”

They spent the next several minutes in silence as they prepared and passed the dishes to the dining room, the tension building so acutely in the air between them.

It festered and festered until he was sure he’d have no space left in his stomach for food with all the cloying want cementing like a block in his gut. Sakura didn’t help his case, humming pleasantly as she ate, making idle chat with Shikadai and licking at her pink lips—he had half a mind not to grab her chin and kiss her right there.

His palm landed on her knee under the table, a silent warning or invitation, he wasn’t sure anymore. All he knew was that if she licked her lips one more time he was going to lean over and do just the same, the consequences be damned.

Sakura merely glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He hadn’t intended to touch her then, but there was no stopping himself against the allure of her silken skin. His fingers trailed up, slipping seamlessly beneath the skirt of her dress.

Wordlessly her thighs parted, making way for his errant fingers. The humid heat he found there made him swallow his groan. 

Shikadai was distracted again, trying to feed Katsu chicken and earning happy yelps in return. Sakura’s breath wavered, her thighs parting even further to allow Shikamaru’s finger to dip inside her.

He bit the inside of his lips, whatever remaining appetite he had woefully vanishing as another hunger took over. His entire focus narrowed to the liquid heat sucking his finger in, fluttering around him.

He pumped his finger slowly inside her, feeling it glide easily against her walls. Sakura’s breaths began to hitch quietly when his finger withdrew to tease her clit. 

“Katsu!” Shikdai’s sudden cry as he dived to the ground shocked Shikamaru into ripping his hand away from Sakura, realising seconds later how dangerous it was to be doing this here and now.

Shikadai was on the floor picking the piece of chicken he accidentally dropped. Sakura was breathing deeply, nearly shaking with unquenched lust as he left her hanging yet again. Shikamaru suddenly felt lightheaded with need and anxiety. 

A second later and Shikadai would have _seen_ something.

“Dai,” Shikamaru cleared his throat when the words stumbled out too thickly. “Finish your dinner quickly, it’s nearly your bedtime.”

“Aw, but Dad—” he protested, a pout pronouncing his lips but Shikamaru cut him off.

“No buts.” He took a deep breath to soften his tone, trying to stop his pent up frustrations from leaking into his voice. “Besides, you can see Katsu tomorrow.”

Shikadai’s wide eyes turned to Sakura, seeking confirmation. She nodded mutely in affirmation and attempted a weak smile. “Yes, that’s true.”

“Whoop!” His son said excitedly and dug into his food.

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence and without further incident. Shikadai retreated to his room, reluctantly bedding them farewell.

Silence followed his departure. The tension was a physical weight hanging over them, compressing them. Sakura slowly set her fork down and got up on tentative knees. “Thank you for the dinner … I’ll wash up and help you clean the table.”

He thought of her arousal on his fingers. He wanted her so badly he ached with it. 

Shikamaru snatched her wrist and dragged her back to him before she could leave. Sakura readily complied, and he pushed his chair away from the table to make space for her between his parted thighs. 

Her eyes lidded over and her breath deepened as he teased the hem of her dress up her waist, curling the fabric away to reveal her naked skin.

“Gods,” he rumbled, his fingers minutely trembling as they ghosted up her thighs. He brushed them between her nether lips and watched them come back slick with her arousal. “Fuck cleaning up.”

Sakura shivered so hard it rattled her spine. His mouth pressed over her cunt, his tongue flattening across her clit appeasingly. Her breathing hitched immediately and her fingers curled in his hair as she ardently drove her hips against him. “Sh… shikamaru… unh….” 

Her grip on him was unforgiving as he pleasured her with his tongue swiping against her and his fingers teasing over her entrance. “Do you want to come, Sakura?” He asked gravely, leaning back to watch her body tremble with every thrust of his fingers.

“Please,” she whispered, swaying on her feet. Her head fell back to bare the elegant lines of her neck, the straining tendons that shook with every breath. “ _Unhhh…_ ”

She was dripping around his fingers. It called to his mouth like a drug. His tongue flattened across her again, tasting her sweet tanginess, basking in her feminine scent.

Sakura’s hips moved with fervor as she neared orgasm, riding Shikamaru’s tongue with desperation. It made him so hot, sending his cock struggling against the confines of his pants. 

The rattle of footsteps upstairs registered in the back of his mind but Sakura was too far gone. She gasped, her breaths hitching loudly and blocked her mouth with her hand as she came.

She shuddered beautifully, the fruit of her orgasm coating his tongue and leaving him heady.

Someone was coming down the stairs.

Shikamaru shoved Sakura away from him and she stumbled back, yanking her dress down and grabbing the nearest item on the table—a plate—before beating a hasty retreat to the kitchen. He barely had time to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.

Not even half a second later, Shikadai jogged down in his pyjamas, an empty glass of water in his hand. 

Shikamaru had to take a calming breath. He didn’t dare get up with his trousers so visibly tented, so he pretended he was still eating.  
  
“Ready for bed?” asked Shikamaru, his voice scratchy. He tasted Sakura on his tongue with every word.

“Yep!” Shikadai confirmed and disappeared into the kitchen.

He heard him wish Sakura a good night again before he was gone.

That had been a close call too many. 

Shikamaru shook his head to clear it and began gathering the empty dishes together. It was the work of a few minutes for him and Sakura to clear everything—her on wobbly knees, him trying not to bend her over with the force of the tension in his loins.

They washed up silently, Shikamaru waiting and waiting and hoping Shikadai would settle down. Beside him Sakura shifted her weight unsurely.

She looked at him with her beautiful luminous eyes, her desire so clear but her words meek. “Should … should I just go?”

He grabbed her hand impulsively, halting any plans she had to leave. “No.” The conviction in his voice made her pause. “Just give it a few minutes.”

They stood in the kitchen in silence, hand in hand, waiting. 

Shikamaru was breathing shallowly, his heart racing with arousal and adrenaline. 

Sakura … Sakura was looking at his cock, and not making a secret of it.

Fuck.

His fingers curled under her chin, tipping her head back to look at him. “Sakura,” he murmured thickly. “Don’t test my patience.”

“S-sorry,” she managed, her hand twitching in his. “I just…”

“I know,” he told her gruffly, reading the same tension in the lines of her body that resonated through his. She wanted more—she wanted _him_.

He leaned down to sample her lips, licking and sucking until she moaned softly and curled closer to him. “Let’s go to my room…”

Quietly, he pulled her with him. Katsu was at the foot of the stairs wagging her tail uncertainly. They didn’t pay her any heed as they traipsed upstairs, through the shadowed corridor, to his room.

It was dark. Shikamaru switched the lamp on, bathing the bedroom in a warm glow.

His bed was made, the dresser tidy, just as he’d arranged. He locked the door; there would be no interruptions this time.

He turned to Sakura who stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently. “Take your dress off,” he ordered and ripped his shirt off in the same breath.

Her hasty compliance sent his blood bubbling with heat and soon she was naked under the warm light, her skin shimmering. She looked positively edible.

Shikamaru took her in his arms, kissed her pink mouth until she sighed softly and melted against him. Her fingers found the tent in his pants, palmed him.

“Please,” she whispered again, “I need you.”

Delicate fingers fumbled to undo his button. Her small palm wormed down his boxers, fisting the warm flesh and stroked him. “Please,” she said again, so longing.

Shikamaru didn’t have the will to postpone their desires anymore. Her eyes shone with so much want, and her hand moved so urgently.

He kissed her chin, her jawline, the nook behind her ear. “Okay, Sakura,” he reassured her, smoothing his hand through soft, pink hair. “Why don’t you get it wet and ready first?”

She dropped to her knees in an instant, trembling fingers jerking his trousers down. Shikamaru kicked them off distractedly—the heat of her mouth loomed closer, saturating the air against his skin.

And then he was pushing past her lips, over her slick tongue. His breath wavered as it glided hotly over the tip and she swallowed him down whole.

She sucked him eagerly, pushing him as far down her throat as she could take, gagging around him until he was sleek and ready to take her. His fingers curled in her hair and dragged her up on her shaky knees. 

“Such a good little mouth,” he praised roughly, kissing her as he pushed her down on the bed.

She wiggled up and he crawled over her, pinning her down to the mattress with his body. It felt glorious to finally have her naked curves against him.

Every inch of her felt exquisite, like the finest silk. Smooth and pale and delicate. He wanted to mark her with his fingertips, with his teeth, to brand her with his passion.

He pushed her thighs as far back they would go. Sakura immediately clutched her calves to aid him and patiently waited for him to spread her arousal.

The room smelled like her now, like her perfume, like her orgasm. He licked his lips, drinking in the sight of her like this, so willing and lustful, needy for him like he was needy for her. 

His cock pressed into her, and he watched her arch and pant like this was what she’d needed the most; like she was going to fall apart then and there.

The tight heat of her around him ripped the breath from his lungs, leaving him woozy. Shikamaru grunted as he settled inside her, feeling her as she rippled around him, as her body greedily drew him in deeper. There was so much—so much he wanted to do—he wanted to tease her, to fuck her in every position, to decorate her face with his cum. 

But they’d teetered the line of want for so long he was half out of his mind with the need for release.

He rolled their hips together, groaning at how wet she was. He filled her up with long, gliding strokes that rocked her body, that made her moan and throw her head back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she mewled, her chest rising and falling quickly. “Harder … please!” 

Before he knew it, his hand was curling around her throat as he loomed over her, as his hips snapped harder into her sopping cunt. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he growled back, listening to the wet slap of their skin smacking together. “I’m going to wreck you.”

She arched, like his words were exactly what she needed to hear. 

“Please,” she panted again, gasping. “Please, please, please… fuck me, fuck me hard, oh gods…”

Her pleas were his undoing. He pressed his full weight on her, his hand tightening on her throat as he blocked her mouth with his other one, and rammed into her. 

“Shhh,” he warned. “Swallow those pretty moans or I’ll stop.” 

Her eyes rolled back and her chest arched again as he slammed into her, over and over, setting a brutal rhythm that left her quacking. 

Removing his hand, he covered her mouth with his instead, tasting the vibrations of her sounds in the back of his throat, and enjoyed each hitch and stutter. 

“Sh...Shikamaru,” she wheezed, clutching at her own calves. “I—I’m gonna—” she wailed as she orgasmed on his cock, forcing Shikamaru to block her mouth again as her cries rose and she shook all over.

He slowed his thrusts, rolling his hips deeply, helping her ride out her orgasm. It was almost too much to feel her falling apart around him when he was so close to crumbling too.

With a strength of will he hadn’t thought he could summon, he slipped out of her and rolled her over on her stomach.

She complied bonelessly, her cheek pressed to the cool mattress, her expression suffused with pleasure. Shikamaru chuckled darkly, pushing her knees forward to make space for him between her thighs.

Sakura groaned when he entered her again, sinking in to the hilt. Her fingers curled in the sheet and he was gone again, fucking her hard and fast this time, chasing his own release now.

She moaned and mewled sweetly into the mattress as he pressed her lower back down, as he leaned over her, covering her body with his. Shikamaru’s restraints were slipping, his body burning with his impending orgasm.

He grasped her shoulder, his other hand curling in her hair as he groaned and drove harder into her, as he made her moan and sob his name.

Lost in his own pleasure, in the fantasies that spun freely in his head, Shikamaru found he wanted her to come again, to feel her orgasm on his cock as she sucked and squeezed and broke around him. He wormed his hand between her body and the mattress, pressing rough fingers between her folds to rub her clit.

Sakura bucked and turned her face to muffle her cries into the duvet as he rolled her nub between his fingers. She shook, her walls quivering wildly. 

“That’s it,” he panted, urging her. “That’s it baby girl, come for me, do one more for me…”

“ _Oh gods…_ ” Her breath hitching in her throat, Sakura’s fingers fisted in the sheets and tears pricked her eyes as Shikamaru coaxed another desperate climax out of her. “Oh gods _unhhh!_ ”

This time there was no holding back. Shikamaru let himself go, let himself break apart with her. He ground their hips together, pressing himself into her deepest depths as he exploded inside her. For a moment he saw white, his vision dancing as his own body quaked. He buried his face in her shoulder, groaning brokenly as he spilled into her. 

Every sensation was amplified; the tight clamp of her body around him, the heavy air on their skin, the weight in his lungs. And then he was boneless, collapsing on top of her.

The room spun pleasantly, his body suddenly weightless and melting into her.

Beneath him, Sakura’s panting breaths slowed gradually, in rhythm with Shikamaru who managed to roll off her to curl up next to her instead. He found her eyes closed, her lips parted in deep breaths.

Her lashes were wet, the back of her shoulder bore the impressions of his teeth. He rather liked the look of her like this—all mussed hair and quaking bone and the bruises of his fingertips posessively marking her skin. 

Shikamaru reached with tentative fingers to brush loose strands of her hair away from her face, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Earth to Sakura,” he murmured.

Sakura sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his thumb. “Mhm?”

“Was that too much?” He wondered, toying with a rosy strand, curling it around his fingers.

“Mhm?” She said again, sounding dazed. “No. Was perfect.”

She seemed too spent to even move. He smirked, leaning closer to kiss her mouth. “You look like a languid kitten…”

Humming, she curled closer to him; lazily, bonelessly. “You’re so good…” she kissed him slowly, thumb brushing his jawline. “So sexy…”

Shikamaru teased apart her lips with his tongue, tasting her contentment in her kiss. “ _You’re_ sexy,” he disagreed, his fingers dancing down her smooth back. “I fucked you in my wife’s bed. That’s how sexy you are.”

A breathy chuckle wheezed out of her. “She must be so lucky,” Sakura murmured sleepily. “If she gets to have you whenever she wants... I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you…”

Heat and something else, something achy, curled in his gut and chest. ‘She’s not like you,’ he wanted to say. ‘We don’t touch like this anymore,’ he wanted to tell her. 

Sakura’s emerald eyes were shut, her breathing deep but not asleep yet. He brushed his fingers through her hair, enjoying the satisfaction that came from being spent, from pleasing her. “You don’t have to keep your hands to yourself,” he said at last, smiling. “I’m more than willing.”

“Later,” she promised, mumbling now as she nearly dozed off. “Will hold you to that.”

“I look forward to it,” his smile widened. His palm cradled the back of her head, smoothed down her skin again. “Sakura?”

“Mhm?”

“I hope you didn’t think I was done with you yet.”

She cracked open an eye, her expression indecipherable. “You want to go again?”

“Maybe,” his smile was teasing now as he studied her surprised expression. “You are very tempting when you look like this.”

A breathy chuckle feathered over his chin. “I might need some down time.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” he murmured deceptively, his touch slowing to a more meaningful caress. “I’ll wait.”

“A quick nap,” she beseeched, her eyes closing again.

It made Shikamaru chuckle, feeling light. 

“A quick nap is fine,” he agreed. 

He drifted off, his palm heavy on the dip of her lower back, thinking, losing himself, in newfound fantasies of soft skin, delicate hands and heat that were all-consuming, that burned like an inferno.

And when they woke again, he took her once more, lying behind her, caressing her body. And then again as she climbed over him, as she took her pleasure from him.

It seemed like they were caught in a spiderweb, unable to escape the allure of each other’s sin, tangled in the webs. 

“Again?” He’d ask, panting, filled with pleasure and want and heat. Desiring her like he’d never desired anything before.

“Please,” she would say, her eyes brimming with the same aching he felt, even when her body was pliant and bruised, even when he’d touched every inch of her.

And again, Shikamaru would take her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this piece please leave a review! 😍❣️
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your thoughts~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece, consider leaving a review with your thoughts! Otherwise, have a good day and thanks for stopping by ❤️


End file.
